


Senses

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Matt Murdock - Freeform, Senses, Smut, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In moments like that, Matt Murdock thanked God for his enhanced senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot ever, and my first one in English (Spanish is my mother tongue), so feel free to correct me and to criticise whatever you want!

The first thing Matt Murdock felt when he woke up after the car accident, was the amount of noises he could hear. The cry of a baby in the floor above his. A feminine laugh at the end of the hospital hall.  
He could hear everything. His own senses overwhelmed him.  
That was before he met you.  
Nelson & Murdock could hire you as a second assistant, paying Karen as well. That is how you began to work with Matthew Murdock.  
You were nervous. It would be silly to deny it. You had been biting your nails again, even when your sister insisted you to stop doing it. Your legs were shaking slightly and your mouth was dry. You needed that job, although it wasn’t the one that could make you millionaire.  
Matt was inside Foggy’s room but he could feel you. He smelled your perfume, sweet and very smooth so it didn’t make his nose cringe. It was something like coconut. He liked it. Your heart was bumping against your chest and he couldn’t avoid himself from smiling.  
The interview was not hard at all. Foggy made his job and you could relax and even laugh sometimes. The lawyer told horrible jokes and you couldn’t help but giggling. The other man that had presented himself as Matthew didn’t speak too much.  
Your laugh was like a song to him. Matt could listening you speaking for hours and when time passed he would ask you to read poetry to him. He distinguished your voice in the crowed Josie’s when all of you were drinking after a hard day working.  
His senses could be sometimes disturbing, but in some moments, like now, he thanked God for them.  
Your back was arched and your mouth opened, saying his name like a psalm. Your hands gripped his silk sheets. Your heart was fast, bumping against your chest like the day you arrived at his office. Matt had his calloused hands in your thighs, forbidding you to close your legs. He was spreading kisses in your legs and smiling at the same time. He knew what you wanted but he wasn’t going to give it to you…yet.  
You gasped when the tip of his tongue touched slightly your sensitive clit, hearing him laughing slowly.  
“I will kill you, Murdock, I…”You moaned again and bit your hand, breathing heavily.  
“Shhh, (Y/N)”He rubbed his thumb through your thigh and murmured in his low and strong voice. “What do you want?”  
“Please, Matt…”  
He smiled when he felt you arching again when he put one finger inside you. Matt bit his own lip feeling you that wet and knowing that it was because of him. His ears were delighted with the noises you were doing while he put his finger off you. Your skin was soft and in that moment, burnt like fire. He licked your clit before asking again:  
“I’ll repeat the question, my dear. What do you want?”  
“Matt…you’re killing me” You saw him smirking and tried to touch yourself, but he was faster and grabbed your wrist kindly.  
“(Y/N)”  
You looked at his brown eyes and you thought about thousands ways to kill him after that. You knew you were lost. He could ask you to do whatever he wanted and you would do it. Matt was waiting for your answer with that smile and you swallowed.  
“I want you to fuck me”  
Matt’s smile became bigger and you put your back against the sheets, feeling his tongue licking you while two fingers were inside you. He felt your fingers pulling his hair and your legs against him. His thumb rubbed your clitoris and he kissed you passionately, biting your lower lip.  
“Matt…I’m…”  
“I know” He murmured without stopping.  
Matt kissed your jawline and bit your ear. That way, he could hear you moaning and screaming. He loved that sounds.  
Your whole body was shaking as Matt’s thrusts became harder and his finger touched your clit slowly, torturing you. You closed your legs unintentionally and opened your mouth, murmuring his name as pleasure went across yourself.  
You didn’t know your nail were digging in Matt’s back until you saw the light bruises near his shoulders. You smiled and kissed him softly feeling his hard body against yours.  
Those were the moments in which Matt Murdock was pleased of his senses.


End file.
